thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Skylar Knights
Owned by YFS. A SPECIAL! Info Name: Skylar Knights Gender: Female District: 6 Age: 17 Weapon: Skylar, being a lightweight girl, normally likes to wield light weapons she can strike quickly with. Her favorite weapon is the baseball bat or baton, due to the lightweight and the heavy damage. She's also good with a regular dagger '''or a '''throwing knife. Appearance: Skylar is a gorgeous girl, being just a little over 5'4" and weighing 112 pounds. She has thick, blonde hair that is extremely long, falling to her waist, normally taking two ponytails to complete tie up. She has beautiful, sharp blue eyes, and pale unblemished skin. Strengths/skills: From her days of theiving, Skylar has become extremely fast, knowing no one who can outrun her. She has also become very skilled at climbing, finding a way to scale almost any obstacle. Despite her small frame, she's decently strong, capable of lifting her own weight and having some power behind her strikes. Lastly, she has extremely high stamina, able to run for long periods of time and hold her breath for minutes on end. Weakness(es): Due to living in the city district of 6, Skylar has little to no knowledge of plants. She also has a tough time with survival skills, not really knowing how to make a fire or cook foods. Her final flaw is her pride, to which she thinks that what she has done and can do are the most impressive feats ever. Personality: Skylar is a talkative, boastful girl who can strike up conversations with anyone, normally about her self. She'll come off as arrogant and full of herself, and acts like a perfect career. She is very prideful of her achievements, and will probably mention them more than once. Her haughty, pompous side of her personality is actually a pure act (well, minus the pride part).When she trusts someone with her life, you'll find she's actually very afraid and concerned about her life, thinking that her luck will run out in the games. She's very careful and cautious, but she will not show this side of her, only using it when she truely thinks she's in utter danger. Another surprise from her is she can be very caring '''and '''nurtering to those she takes under her wing, though she will not do it in front of all her allies for fear of being looked at as weak. Overall, Skylar acts like a prideful career, but is actually a scared girl who just wants to go home. Backstory/History: Skylar was born in District 6, to a poverty family who couldn't afford anything. Her parents tried to give her a better quality of life, sending her to school to learn how to read, write, and count. From her short time in school, Skylar excelled. However, some were envious of Skylar's appearance, and she often became the targetting of their bullying. Verbally abused worse and worse every day, Skylar often broke down into tears, soon not wanting to go back. She soon caught the eye of those who weren't the purest of the bunch. Two boys cornered her one day, and thinking they were going to rob her, Skylar curled up and started to bawl. "Look up at us. You gotta learn to toughen up. People try to do this to you, stand up for yourself." One of them said. Skylar looked up at the boy, blue eyes glistening with tears. "Ex-excuse me?" "Name's Joey, and this is Ralph." Joey said, pointing to his colleague, who was named Ralph. "We could use someone of your, erm, stature." Skylar stood up, wiping the tears with her sleeves. Someone was actually wanting to befriend her? "You see, we're poor like you. But we take a shot, a shot at getting the riches. We're to big however to fit in the nooks and crannies. You, your small, and fast." Joey explained. "Riches you say?" Skylar said, interested. It was there her thieving career began. It started out small, just simple stealings from local market stalls. Just enough to get by. Ralph and Joey would distract the merchants, whilst Skylar would quickly pull away the goodies. Soon, the three found themselves wanting more, and more. Her time in the gang began to change Skylar. She was no longer afraid of everyone, she was becoming tough and confident, and maybe a bit reckless. The bullying began to lesson as Skylar took revenge on her previous bullies, by beating them senseless whenever they made rude comments her way. Her parents grew concerned with Skylar constantly being suspended for the constant fighting, and soon tried to find a solution to their daughter's violent behavior. They eventually noticed how she was hanging out with Joey and Ralph, and knew of the boy's intents. "They're criminals, no good lowlifes!" Skylar's father yelled once he found out the secret. "They're the only people who like me!" Skylar replied angrily. "You'll find out, they're just using you, exploiting you." Skylar couldn't handle it anymore, and that night she ran from home. She began to live with Joey and Ralph, the three's plans getting them decent living conditions. Over the years, Skylar began to grow up into a beautiful young lady, while Joey and Ralph grew into strong, dangerous young men. Skylar had grown faster and stronger. Joey had trained her how to fight well, swim, and even climb. She was a whole different person. The heists however changed as well, before it went to far one night. The three planned on stealing from the mayor's personal vault, a task that not even the best thief could complete. The plan was simple, Skylar would climb onto to the roof of the manor and enter through the open window on the third floor. She'd then unlock the main door, letting Joey and Ralph in, who would crack the safe, and then they'd leave. "You remember what to do." Joey whispered as they put the plan into action. Skylar hopped from a car roof onto the roof of the porch, before climbing onto the second floor balcony. She nearly slipped and fell, but caught her footing, sneaking into the window. She sneaked past the sleeping mayor, going down the stairs and unlocking the door. Joey and Ralph walked inside, and the three found the mayor's safe. Joey cracked the safe, and they all watched as the door flung open. Inside were riches they never had seen before, ones that could get them out of the slums. "Grab as much as you can." Ralph said greedily, when a voice called from behind them "Not so fast." Peacekeepers had arrived to the scene, noticing the manor's door had been left open. "You're all going to pay for this." Fear clawed out Skylar's throat at the thought of what they'd do to her. All of a sudden, Ralph pulled a pistol from his pocket, firing it at the peacekeepers. Joey grabbed Skylar's hand as the two ran down the hall, Ralph being filled with bullets. The peacekeepers chased Joey and Skylar, when they reached a dead end. A lone window sat at the edge of the hall, and Joey knew only Skylar could fit through it. He took a desk, busting the window out with it, saying "Go!" Skylar couldn't leave her best friend and secret crush. "No, we die together!" She pleaded. Joey, shook his head, noticing the peacekeeers charging. He hoisted Skylar through the window, pushing her out. She screamed as she fell, until she felt herself crash into deep water. In grief over Joey's apparent sacrifice, Skylar let herself sink to the bottom. Releasing all her air, Skylar ignored the immense pain in her lungs, just wanting to be dead. Not now Skylar. Your time has not come. ''A voice whispered inside of Skyler's head. Her eyes flew open, as she swallowed water trying to breathe. She was filled with an urge to live, as she propelled herself to the sruface. Skylar gasped a huge breath of air, crawling onto the shore of the pond, coughing water from her lungs. She was left in wonder, of who the voice belonged to, and why it wanted her to live, before she finally fell asleep, on the shore of the mayor's pond. '''Token': A pure emerald necklace, one of her most treasured possesions. Height: 5'4" Fears: Death of her, Death of someone she cares about. Alliance: She'll fit in with the careers like a glove. Trivia Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:17 year olds Category:District 6 Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:Yourfavoritesalmon